1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooling devices but more specifically to a portable personal cooling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art teaches various forms of cooling devices for use by individuals. The devices typically use air movement or air movement combined with evaporative cooling. In this respect and others, they differ from the present invention and its use of a compressed refrigerant for cooling air. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,408 issued to Kaine on Jun. 8, 1993 discloses a personal portable cooling device that forces air against a person's back. The device relies upon perspiration to aid in cooling an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,282 B1 issued to Eddins on Jan. 9, 2001 discloses a box which uses ice and forced air to cool an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,247 B2 issued to Strauss on Apr. 8, 2003 discloses an evaporative personal cooler.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable personal cooling device that provides for the advantages of the present invention; therefore, a need exists for an improved portable personal cooling device, particularly one that includes the use of a compressed refrigerant for cooling air. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.